Hanna Montana and Lily's Life
by Mr. Awesome Cool
Summary: It all begins with a blind date for Lily and a date for Miley, what happens when it gets out of hand. Rated M for strong language and adult themes. No minor may read.
1. Date's Preparation

**Hannah Montana and Lily's Life**

Chapter 1: The Dates Preparation

I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA!

"Hey Lily," exclaimed Miley as she passed Lily in the Malibu Mall.

"Hey Miles, what's up?" asked Lily.

"Not much, I'm just getting stuff for tonight's date."

"Who are you going out with?" asked Lily curiously.

"It's this guy I met last week. His name is Daniel and he is so hot."

"Well Miley, unless your planning to do 'it' with him, I suggest not getting that dress because it is a bit revealing."

"No I don't plan 'doing' it with him but I will want to show off my body to him."

"Well, as long as your happy with that dress, I'm happy for you also."

"Thank you Lily. Oh and by the way, he said he has a brother that is looking for a date and I was wondering, are you interested?"

"Well…Yes, definitely but unlike you, I will do 'it' with him."

"Go to this address at 6:00 tonight." Miley told her as she was giving a sheet of paper to Lily.

Later that day Miley is getting prepared to go to Daniels when suddenly her doorbell rings. Miley opens the door and there is Daniel. "I could not wait to see you. I had to look at your stunning face and your ravishing beauty." exclaimed Daniel.

"Oh hi Daniel, I'm just getting ready for our date, I still have to jump in the shower and change but if you want, you can wait here. The house is gone because my brother and my dad had to go out of town for… a reason. There is pizza in the fridge and you can watch T.V. I will only be twenty minutes at the most and then we can go for dinner and a movie," exclaimed Miley.

"Oh hey, that is fine take as long as you want," responded Daniel. With that done, Miley heads up to the bathroom to go take a shower.

Meanwhile, There Lily was taking a shower so she can feel good for her blind date just in case they do 'it'. While she was scrubbing her whole body she was thinking to herself, what if she does not like this this guy. What if he is all mean and nasty. She decided, oh well, if that is how it will be, that is how it will be. She finally got out of the shower and started shaving so you would be nice and smooth for her blind Date. After Lily was done shaving, she laid own, still in the nude, on her bed. She did not see it but while this was happening a guy watched her through the window. He started thinking that she was gorgeous and that if only he can find some way of getting to know her so she trusts him. He finally stopped watching and he walked away from Lily's house.


	2. Lily's Date Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Lily's Date: Part 1**

I Don't Own anything of Hannah Montana

Lily finally woke up and noticed she was nude. She was very confused. "Why am I nude? Did I have sex? Who did I have Sex with?" she wondered. She got up and walked around the room. She was looking for whoever she had sex with. She noticed that in one hour, her date would begin. She quickly went and put on her most revealing robe. She knew that if that didn't make her date horny, nothing would. She went and put a coat on so other people on the street didn't see her, especially adult men seeing as how she is only fourteen years old.

When she finally reached where her date lives, she went up to the door and knocked on it. The boy that came out was around the same age as her. "Wow, are you Lily? If you are, I think I just died and gone to heaven. My name is Bobby, nice to meet you," exclaimed Bobby.

"Nice to meet you too. Lets go inside," exclaimed Lily. When Lily got inside, she laid down on the couch and pulled off her robe. "So Bobby, you want this? If you do, come get it." Bobby went running to Lily and he jumped on her. "Wait, I would like to know about you first. How old are you? asked Lily.

"Fourteen, fifteen in July," exclaimed Bobby quickly. While saying that he was taking off all his clothes.

"Ok, just one more thing, are you a virgin?" ask Lily.

"Yes," said Bobby while finishing undressing.

"Good!"

Meanwhile, Lily's peeping tom is creating a scheme. "All I need to do is meet that hot young girl somewhere and then get her to trust me and then she will become my sex slave whether she likes it or not!"

**Well I hope everybody liked it. Here is a warning, next chapter will have sexual activity. The chapter after that will also so minors can not read it. I will have a new chapter posted in a very short time. No longer then one week. Submit a review and I'll send a message with a preview of what will be happening. This story will be a long one if I get enough reviews so please review.**


	3. Mileys Date Part 1

**Capter 3**

**Miley's Date Part 1**

**Sorry for how long ive been gone, i had to do things at home

* * *

**

Thanks for those who reviwed. Now for mileys date part 1.

"Ok Miley, i am tired though so i may fall asleep." Daniel Lied down.

While Miley was walking upstairs, Daniel looked up and saw Miley clear his view.

He knew that this iis perfect, he could see her nude without her knowing. He waited and then thought,

why see her nude when he could do her? He heard the water go on and went upstairs. He took off all his clothes

and then walked into the bathroom very quietly. He watched in the mirror as Miley washed her head.

Her hands went through her hair. Then she put bodywash on her hands. She first scrubbed her arms then went up to her back then her chest down to the stomache...

That was when decided to do something. He pulled open the shower curtain and Miley screamed.

"Daniel, what are you doing? Get out of... why are you nude?" miley asked curiously.

At that time Daniel jumped in the tub and pulled her close to him.

"Let me do you Miley!" exclaimed Daniel.

"No get out of here." With that, in mind, Daniel grabbed Miley and brought her to her bedroom and tied her up to the bed.

"Now don't say a word about this ok." He then grabbed her boobs. He squeezed them so hard that Miley started crying, Then without warning he started fingering her

"Wake up Daniel" said a voice that sounded like Mileys.

"Huh, what. Oh it was only a dream. Well then lets go Miley." Miley and Daniel walked out of the house and Daniel thought to himself that mabie he can get her in bed eventually."

* * *

**I hope to get back another update soon, please review**


End file.
